


A Celebration of Bandits

by SassySnowSock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cake, Gen, Post-it Note Art, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: They are happy! Are they happy because there's cake? Because there's a possibility of Arson? Hard to know!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	A Celebration of Bandits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nisle (Elsin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> They are happy! Are they happy because there's cake? Because there's a possibility of Arson? Hard to know!


End file.
